Estaciones
by lintu asakura
Summary: A Kyoya, al comienzo, no le había gustado en lo más mínimo todo lo concerniente con el niño, pero se había mordido la lengua antes de decir algo. Sabía que Hayato la había pasado muy mal, así que callaba. Gekokujou 1859
1. verano

**Importante.**

Es mi primer fic de KHR¡, estoy muy emocionada ya que es un tema nueva en el cual me incluyo, el 1859 es una de mis parejas favoritas, creo que este fic constara de tre capitulos o algo por ahi, espero que de verdad guste, ya que es mi primer fic en este fandom. con el permiso de lexy. Inspirado en "_pequeño sadico_" de _Krovavoe Zatmenie luny _espero que no le moleste_._

**Summary**:

A Kyoya, al comienzo, no le había gustado en lo más mínimo todo lo concerniente con el niño, pero se había mordido la lengua antes de decir algo. Sabía que Hayato la había pasado muy mal, así que callaba. **Gekokujou 1859**

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío. Todo es de Akira Amano

**Setting: **Canon (¿?)

**Beta: **_Lily-Amiel_

**Parejas:** 1859

**Rating: **PG

**Advertencias: **Mprg, bueno supongo que tambien yaoi, capaz haiga algo de lenguaje vulgar.

**Conteo de Palabras: **1,234 palabras

* * *

**Estaciones**

Hibari no tenía mucha paciencia, no era alguien muy tolerante, a decir verdad no era tolerante en lo más mínimo sobre todo si estaba relacionado con su adorada Namimori, pero a veces esas cosas no valen mucho cuando algo de proporciones descomunales se entromete en tu vida de forma irremediable.

Capaz su vida no hubiera cambiado, si todas las extrañas coincidencias no se precipitaran con la llegada del arcobaleno Vongola, los cambios fueron inimaginables para los cercanos del herbívoro Vongola, hablando claro, en toda Namimori.

El mismo se había visto afectado al convertirse en el guardián de la nube. No había sido una meta en su vida, sin embargo, cuando se había dado cuenta ya había sido llevado por la corriente. El poder que había ganado no era despreciable y no pensaba cambiarlo o dejarlo por, casi, nada.

Pero también había habido cambios a los que se había negado, hasta que se le hizo demasiado evidente.

Nunca quiso verse de esa manera, pero lo hizo y los cambios al final se hicieron demasiado grandes, tan inexorables, y a la vez tan apabullantes que tratarlos de esconder era imposible. Eran tormentos sin iguales.

Un tormento con piernas capaz de destruir toda la guarida Vongola más molesto que el niño vaca. Y, aún así, no era capaz de actuar como antes. En el pasado hubiera logrado que cualquier herbívoro siendo un infante o no hiciera su voluntad, no por nada había sido el presidente del comité disciplinario de la escuela Namimori. No obstante, eso no valía nada para con aquel pequeño terremoto, que, a pesar de ser tan pequeño como un renacuajo, podría ser muy peligroso cuando se lo proponía.

Nunca hubiera creído que un niño, Kaoru, con solo 5 años, una mata de cabellos negros, enormes ojos verdes y la piel pálida de Gokudera sería su medio metro de molestias.

Hibari se sentiría con mucho mas poder si no pasaran encima suyo sin siquiera permitirle la palabra. Parecía que nunca podría dar su opinión, sobre todo si se trataba del terremoto-renacuajo.

Por otro lado, Hayato nunca le permitía siquiera levantar la voz enfrente del niño, le había costado tanto llamarle por su nombre, al renacuajo, incluso a Gokudera. Aún a veces le seguía diciendo niño, pero nunca en presencia del peli plata, ya que sino este tomaba represalias que eran de temer.

A Kyoya, al comienzo, no le había gustado en lo más mínimo todo lo concerniente con el niño, pero se había mordido la lengua antes de decir algo. Sabía que Hayato la había pasado muy mal, así que callaba.

La primera vez que lo vio no sintió absolutamente nada mientras Hayato se desvivía por Kaoru. No se sintió mal por eso, pero luego las cosas dieron un giro inesperado para Kyoya, su sueño, su vida sexual y su tranquilidad se habían visto totalmente afectados por el terremoto Kaoru. Ya no podía, ni siquiera, abrir la boca porque tendría al oji-verde mayor respirándole en el cuello. Su frase favorita _te morderé hasta la muerte_ había sido vetada de su vocabulario. Eso había dolido, aunque no tanto como cuando le negaron el sexo.

El peli plata ya no le tomaba atención, el mundo de Hayato ahora era el niño, Kaoru, y eso le molestaba más de lo que podría confesar. No eran celos, jamás esa palabra se le había venido a la mente, porque él no era una persona celosa, jamás había celado nada ni nadie y no empezaría ahora.

_to be continued..._

* * *

Espero que de verdad guste, y reviews adoro que me comenten que les parecio, creo que aun faltan unos dos capitulos mas.


	2. primavera

**Estaciones**

* * *

Hayato adoraba al bebe, cuando este lo era, fueron momentos muy molestos. El bebe siempre lloraba cuando Hibari estaba cerca y el peli plata lo culpaba sin consideración a replica.

Le recriminaba su falta de atención para con el bebe, su no agrado hacia el pequeño, el que incluso no lo hubiera cargado ni siquiera una vez. Kyoya no pensaba así, en cierta forma no es que no le prestara atención, era que no le nacía el cariño que debería sentir.

Ese fue un gran comienzo, el cómo su relación dio un paso que ninguno de los dos estaba siquiera interesado en dar.

Fue hace unos meses, se encontraban en la guarida Vongola. La serenidad de esa ocasión jamás se volvería a sentir en mucho tiempo. La tensión era palpable.

Cuando Hayato se entero lo del bebe, pensó que se moriría de miedo, el no quería un bebe, no le gustaban los niños, a decir verdad los detestaba.

Jamás en la vida pensó de hacerse cargo de alguien más que de el mismo o el decimo si en caso se necesitara, ni Hibari había sido planificado en su vida, Kyoya había sido más que nada algo inevitable.

Ese día estaban los dos sentados en el comedor Vongola. Se habían enterado al mismo tiempo, en una situación poco común. Para ninguno de los dos había sido una buena noticia.

- No puedo… -

Un gemido lastimero sale de la boca de Gokudera, está roto y no sabe qué hacer, la situación lo supera completamente, mira fijamente a Hibari esperando que él diga algo.

Hibari no hizo ningún movimiento, sus ojos fijos en la mesa, sin ninguna expresión, como si no hubiera escuchado la suplica de Hayato.

- Yo sé que no lo quieres, mierda, que lo sé, pero solo por esta vez…

Hibari no respondió, en esta ocasión volteo la mirada, no quería seguir viendo, Gokudera se sentía totalmente herido, por la indiferencia de Kyoya sabía que no debía esperar nada de él, pero quiméricamente se hizo una ilusión.

- Carajo deja de hacer eso, te estoy hablando, esto no es tanto mi culpa como tuya

No era que se sintiera totalmente desesperado, Hayato nunca se había visto en esta situación jamás había pensado tener una relación, más que algo esporádico esta nueva situación se salía de sus presunciones y en ese mismo instante, se daba cuenta que algo habían hecho mal, para llegar a una unión que no se iría jamás, porque un bebe jamás dejaría de ser hijo de quien es, ellos estarían unidos por aquel ser.

- Mierda Hibari, yo no pedí esto, jamás lo haría…

Sus pensamientos pesimistas de enterarse de que lo más seguro es que Kyoya lo dejara a su suerte, fueron interrumpidos por el mismo Kyoya.

- Herbívoro estúpido, cállate. Deja de decir tantas sandeces, jamás pensaría que fueras un herbívoro masoquista para hacer por tu cuenta tremenda atrocidad.

* * *

Por otro lado, la relación que kyoya mantenía con Hayato se basaba en algo diferente. No había momentos empalagosos, no era una relación trivial ni típica, era extraña completamente singular, porque al comienzo se odiaron. Gokudera era un muchacho rebelde en la adolescencia y la disciplina no encajaba en su cabeza.

Fue su primer encontronazo, le gustaba fumar, Hibari odiaba que fumara o que alguien fumara. Era demasiado explosivo (literalmente), un mocoso arrogante, fue lo primero que pensó apenas lo vio. Los pensamientos de Gokudera en ese entonces no diferían demasiado de los suyos.

Su relación se basaba en pelear continuamente. Renegaban de ellos mismos se separaban y luego volvían a buscarse. Se gritaban a voz en cuello, Hibari llegaba a levantar sus tonfas en contra de Gokudera, y él tiraba su dinamita como un poseso. Se gritaban y se golpeaban, pero luego en la adrenalina del momento, se besaban con desesperación y terminaban revolcándose en el piso, disfrutando del sexo salvaje y apasionado, en el lugar en que cayeran.

Basada en explosivas emociones de amor-odio, que no pensaban cambiar. No necesitaban de los típicos estereotipos de una pareja. Hayato sabía lo que significaba para Hibari y también sabía que este jamás se expresaría con soltura ya que él no era así, incluso, el mismo no era capaz de soltarse emocionablemente, pero entendía las pequeñas acciones.

Un beso suave en la boca como un te amo, el gusto de Hibari por morder con saña su hombro. La inseguridad de Hibari representada en un acto meramente territorial, aunque este jamás lo expresara, era su temor a que Hayato se desencantara de él y corriera con el beisbolista.

Cuando tenían sexo Hibari nunca cerraba los ojos, al comienzo Gokudera pensaba que era simplemente que le gustaba verlo humillado con el entendimiento que llega cuando se pasa tiempo con tu pareja supo que era para memorizarse cada expresión que hiciera, el deseo imperioso de poseerlo al completo.

La irritación y los insultos, si llegaba de una misión, herido, capaz un herbívoro murmurada entre dientes, insultos que comprendía eran la preocupación de Hibari. Temía perderlo.

La relación con Hayato fue dura porque no se comprendían, pero lograron sobrellevarlo, pero con el niño era diferente no le nacía quererlo, como al oji-verde, creía que en el futuro su hijo lo odiaría, no era grato pensar que eso podría suceder.

Pero en algún momento, algo cambio, mientras alimentaba a Kaoru, simplemente se quedo mirando las facciones en la cara redonda, los pequeños mechoncitos plateados y algunos más largos y gruesos negros como la noche, sonrió despacio, le hacía recordar a Hayato, bajando por el rostro del bebe se encontró con los verdes ojos de Hayato, pero profundamente una veta azulina una mirado de comprensión y capaz la misma sonrisa.

El bebe había imitado su leve sonrisa, mientras los inspeccionaba. En ese momento le llego como una marea suave la sensación de que protegería a ese niño a costa de su vida, sin darse cuenta había llegado a amarlo, aunque jamás lo digiera en palabras. Y entendió un poco a Hayato.

Negó siempre que hubiera sentido algo así, pero intuía que había algo de complicidad entre Kaoru y él. Gokudera se hacía de la vista gorda y volteaba la cara cuando veía un momento entre Kaoru y Hibari. Estaba feliz, al fin, lo que espero hacia meses, ver que su hijo era amado por su padre.

* * *

N/A: Lo siento se que h apasado mucho tiempo y habia prometido subir el sgte cap mucho antes pero no me salia, en lo mas minimo mi inspiracion siento


End file.
